Careful The Wish You Make (Wishes Are Children)
by Greensword101
Summary: Maleficent's curse has been activated, but not in the way she would hope it would have occurred. And then there was the matter with the dress...


**Disclaimer:** Was Prince Phillip kissing a comatose girl the only way that Merryweather could have spared Aurora/Briar Rose from dying from pricking her finger? If so, then all rights to Sleeping Beauty (1959) belong to Walt Disney Pictures.

* * *

 _Touch the spindle._

"ROSE, DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" For a moment, the Princess withdrew her hand from the glowing spindle and slowly drew away from it in shock. Her face had shifted from the blank expression to bewilderment.

 _Touch it, I say!_

The Princess slowly drew her hand towards the spindle, her face expressionless once more, green light filling the room the moment her finger touched the spindle. She slumped, almost lifeless, as the light faded right as three fairies rushed into the room. Maleficent, in her black dress trailing across the floor with her horned headpiece stood before them with a look of contempt on her face.

"You poor. Simple. Fools. Thinking you could defeat me. ME! The Mistress of all Evil!" The fairies cowered, huddling into each other with each word dripping with venom. Maleficent took ahold of her dress, ready to show them their failure. "Well, here's your Prin –"

Maleficent stared as the Princess as she pulled away the part of her dress hiding her, unharmed and very much alive. The next words on her lips died, dried out and unused. The girl slowly stood up on wobbly feet, taking a few steps backwards to lean against a wall.

The three fairies flew in front of the girl, their wands pointed at Maleficent threateningly. She would have smiled at the gesture, knowing that their magic wouldn't work against the likes of her. Except, she was focused on the Princess Aurora, who looked at her with fearless and curious eyes now that she had recovered. Her blue dress sparkled like the night sky twinkling with stars, the crown adorning her head majestic and a pale gold. She had indeed grown to be a beauty, to be adored by all who would meet her that had even the smallest trace of a heart.

But Maleficent was too busy looking at the blue hair that matched the dress.

"How," Maleficent started speaking in an icy voice, "is she _not_ dead or asleep?! Your powers do not work in such a manner as this! TELL ME! WHAT DEMON DID YOU VISIT AND NEGOTIATE WITH TO ACCOMPLISH THIS?!"

The smallest fairy in blue smirked. "No demon, Maleficent. This is exactly what you prophesized would happen. Her sixteenth birthday has passed, and she prickled her finger on the spindle."

"BUT WHY IS SHE STILL ALIVE?!"

"Because you never specified what you meant by die." The tallest, red-adorned fairy answered her with a brave look on her face. "The first rule in magic is to close all the loopholes. We couldn't remove the curse you placed on her, but we at least managed to ensure it happened _our_ way."

The green fairy smiled at the Princess. "I do say, she does look lovely with that blue hair. It goes with her dress."

"Why yes, I suppose it does." The red fairy nodded in agreement. "Blue hair to go with a blue dre – MERRYWEATHER! Make it pink."

She tapped her wand in the direction of the dress and smirked as the blue shifted to pink, washed away to go with the brighter color. The fairy whose named was just uttered, but Maleficent had no bother trying to remember her name, scowled.

The green fairy gasped in amazement. "I didn't know _that_ would happen."

The Princess grasped one of her locks and looked at it, gasping in shock at the pink tresses that were the same hue as her dress. The red fairy smiled at her work.

The blue fairy muttered. "I think she would look better if I were to make it blue!"

As she said this, the fairy waved her wand at the dress, and the Princess became blue in both dress and hair again.

"Merryweather!" The red fairy scolded. She waved her wand at the dress again. "Make it pink."

"Blue."

"Pink."

"Blue."

"Pink."

"BLUE!"

"Darlings!" The Princess raised her voice while Maleficent walked over to the nearest wall and began ramming her head in frustration Her dress and hair were a mishmash of blended pink and blue, splattered on her like paint. "I think they're both lovely colors, but may I have my original hair back?"

"Forgive us, child." The red fairy shook her head sadly. "When you were but an infant, Maleficent – "

She pointed to Maleficent, who stopped for a moment to wave wearingly at them before continuing her quest for a concussion and failing.

"She placed a curse on you that would have meant your death if Merryweather hadn't given you her gift on your christening."

"I thought of turning the death into sleep that only True Love's kiss could break." The blue fairy said. A wicked grin appeared on her face as she continued. "But then I thought I could get a little fun out of making that mean ol' crone eat her own words when that day her prophesy would come."

By the time the fairy had stopped to take a breath, Maleficent stopped banging her head against the wall and turned towards them with a bloody forehead. "And what, pray tell, did you turn my curse into instead?"

"Remember what Flora said about closing off loopholes?" The blue fairy asked. Maleficent didn't speak, but the fairy spoke as if she had. "Well, the Princess _is_ under a curse still that only True Love's kiss will break. For until her True Love breaks the spell, Princess Aurora will be doomed to have her hair changed into the same color as her outfit."

Maleficent's right eye twitched. She began slowly. "So…what you're telling me…is that instead of having died upon touching the spindle, the Princess simply _dyed?!_ A COSMETIC SPELL?! THAT IS WHAT YOU TURNED MY BEAUTIFUL CURSE INTO?!"

"Yes." The blue fairy said bluntly while the red and green fairy began to collapse in a fit of giggles. "And now I'm going to test another theory of mine. Hold still for a moment, please?"

She waited for no answer. Before she had time to open her mouth, Maleficent was hit by a jet of green sparkles that turned her ivory-colored skin a dark green. Her skin started covering itself with warts and her stomach began to bulge. Her staff slipped between her now webbed hands and her body began to shrink.

"Flora, I believe you owe me three gold coins. I _did_ turn that witch into a fat ol' hop toad."

Flora shook her head. "But she hasn't hopped yet."

The toad that was once Maleficent began hopping as far away as she could, ribbiting where she couldn't scream.

Merryweather smirked at Flora. " _Now_ you owe me what's due."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I honestly wondered what would happen if they took advantage of the potential loophole in the spell. I'm not sure if this could have happened, but imagine the look on Maleficent's face when she sees her plans were foiled by the many meanings in a single English word.

Don't worry about Phillip, they'll locate him within a few hours based on the confusion his father will demonstrate.

As for Merryweather, my favorite fairy in the bunch, if she could turn Diablo into stone, that would mean personal happiness applies just as well to their spell casting. Hope you enjoyed her turning Maleficent into a hop toad like she wanted to.

In the writing world, I will see you.


End file.
